Who's that guy?
by yangatheart
Summary: AU. A night out turns intriguing when one of our boys lays eyes on a mysterious stranger. Contains smut.


_**Hello again. Bet you weren't expecting something new from me. **_

_**This is a one-shot that I wrote today and by that I mean from 11am to 01:25pm :)**_

_**Anyway, it's a bit different to my usual fics, it's AU and for anyone who hates reading it, it contains smut. **_

_**For those of you that do read it, I hope you enjoy it.. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Right, that's it I think. Have fun x**_

The club is totally chocka, just like I knew it would be but the atmosphere in this place is absolutely electric and more than makes up for the fact that I'm squashed between two sweating bodies and pushing ten minutes of waiting at the bar to get us some more drinks. This was it, my first night out at an honest to God gay bar on Manchester's Canal street and nothing, not even having my ass groped by the ageing Rooney lookalike next to me, can spoil that.

Coming here is something I've wanted to do ever since I watched that Queer as Folk programme my sister had recorded from years back and I saw how out and proud everyone was in it. I know it's not real life as such and things with the gay culture have even changed for the better since it was filmed but the whole vibe it gave out just made coming here look like such fun.

I thought going to college would broaden my horizons more, maybe bring about an entirely new, more exciting chapter in my life but, no such luck. Even the new wave of students that hadn't come from HOH were your average bunch of people. One or two looked like they had potential but even the ones that were gay seemed... I don't know, uninteresting. Perhaps my expectations of college life were too high but I thought things would be different. I thought I'd finally meet that special someone. That guy that makes your pulse pound and your breath catch and makes you realise that dreams can come true.

"Tell me why you wanted to come here again?"

"You know why" I say pointedly. He's my friend, one of the best I've got, so he knows all sorts of weird and wonderful facts about me, including my Queer as Folk obsession and the fact that I find the slightly reclusive, incredibly nerdy Vince Tyler so much more appealing than the ever promiscuous Stuart Allen Jones. Yep, there's hardly any secrets between the two of us, including the fact that at one point in my life, I thought I fancied _him_.

"Listen, I know you weren't keen on coming here and everything but I appreciate that you did all the same". I just wish I'd had a little more luck tonight. I don't know. Maybe my expectations were too high but I really thought I'd get to experience one of those slow motion moments, you know, when your eyes meet that strangers across the room and everything in your whole entire life just seems to fall into place.

"It's just so cliche man. I think there's probably a representative for every male stereotype here tonight and I just didn't think it'd be your scene." Oh God, here we go again. I ignore what he just said, we've had this conversation hundreds of times before and we never seem to agree so I let it pass, opting for a less political spin on the topic.

"So which am I then?" I ask, waving my hand out towards the sea of gyrating bodies on the dance floor beneath us.

"Which what?"

"Stereotype. If you had to stick me in one of those boxes, which would I be? Drama queen? S&M freak, the leather lover?" I purr out, laughing at the look of sheer horror on his face. "C'mon, which would I be?"

"I don't know...the boy next door maybe or the first timer?" the whine in his voice seems to be mellowing as he gets into the spirit of things. "You know, if watching is your kink, I bet they've got one of those back rooms here" he says seriously. It takes a second or two for me to get over his kink comment to realise what else he said.

"Back room? You mean where...?"

"Yep, where the punters go to get their rocks off" he informs me with a hint of a smile. Those places were mentioned in the programme but I assumed it was fiction. To think that there was a place, right here in this building, where blokes were blowing each other or fucking was just... I swallow hard at the thought of that and I'm sure he notices because he blushes a little beneath his already flushed complexion. His eyes catch mine then and despite the flashing lights within the dimness of the room, I just know my face is flaming and that he can see it. Jesus it's hot in here. He clears his throat and takes a swig of his lager, then gestures towards the doors at the far side of the room. "You know if...if that _is_ your thing, we can always go in there and have a look. I mean, it's not what _I'm_ into or anything" he hastens to add, "but I can...we can...you can pretend I'm your boyfriend while we're in there" he finishes quickly.

"What you mean...?" I don't even know why I'm asking. Firstly, I can watch porn any time I want on my laptop, I don't need to see a live show in some dingy, dirty backroom and secondly, I like him and everything but making out with him so I can perv on other people...not really my thing. I'd like to say I respect him too much to use him like that but when it comes down to it, I just don't fancy him anymore.

"Hey, a blow job's a blow job right?" he points out, his accent thickening.

"Right, it is but...actually it's not really my thing...the watching I mean, not...not blow jobs" I feel the need to explain when he looks at me puzzled. He nods his head and has another gulp of his drink.

"Okay well, at least I offered right?" he says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And I appreciate that mate, I do, it's just not what I'm looking...fo...ohh myy God!"

"What? What is it?...oh...ohh!" He nudges me hard in the ribs as his eyes follow the trail mine have taken, coming to rest on the beautiful stranger below us. Everything and everyone else in the room seems to disappear at that point as my eyes lock, for the briefest of moments, on those belonging to the most gorgeous specimen of a man I've ever laid eyes on. My breath catches and holds through every second his gaze lingers on mine, before slipping away. Letting it out in a whoosh, I watch the man of my dreams glide his way through the heaving throng of revellers onto the dance floor. Now _that_ is what I'm talking about.

Fuck me! A shiver runs down my spine as I watch him, Mr So Bloody Right, find a space and start dancing, his arms waving above his head to the beat of the music as it blasts from the speakers around us. He's amazing.

His face is a picture of serenity as he throws his head back, his eyelids closing over the liquid heat in his eyes as he gives himself over to the music. I start to feel myself getting harder when I see those lush lips of his part slightly, my cock aching even more when I witness his tongue dart out over the open seam to moisten them, leaving them glistening with saliva beneath the lights. Oh God! I want to run down there and lick them, take his flavour on my tongue as I taste him, feel the softness of his lips as they brush over and then meld with mine.

His thick, short hair is covered in a glossy sheen of sweat, some of the soft tufts plastered to his forehead, others bouncing to the rhythm his body is creating, the silky strands becoming more dishevelled each time he strokes his fingers through them. I feel my palms itch at the though of holding his head in my hands, my jeans becoming even tighter as I picture a scenario in which I'd be doing that.

"Oh God". I must've breathed those words aloud because I suddenly feel a different gaze resting on me.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh, I'm fine". Once again my gaze is drawn back to the dance floor, this time checking out more than just the guys face. He's average height and a pretty average build but there is absolutely nothing at all average about the whole package. He's slender but not skinny, masculine but not muscular, the muscles on his body that he does have on display, his forearms and biceps, in perfect proportion to the rest of his physique. He's wearing a dark colour t shirt...maybe black or navy, possibly burgundy, I can't tell in this light, that clings ever so slightly to his lean frame where the sweat has absorbed into the material, accentuating the firm, taut lines of his chest and abdomen. The rest of him is encased in a really snug, ass hugging pair of jet black jeans, the dark fabric doing everything in it's power to keep what's hidden beneath it a secret from even the most prying of eyes. Believe me, I'm looking as covertly as possible from beneath my eyelashes and I can't make out anything.

Who knows, maybe it's for the best that I can't tell. There's no way a man who looks as perfect as him, has a gorgeous dick too. No way. The laws of equality just wouldn't allow that.

His eyes suddenly open, scanning the area around him briefly before coming to settle on mine again, this time lingering a while. My heart starts beating faster, my cock throbbing against my pelvis beneath the restrictive material of my jeans. He's utterly mesmerising me as he stares back, his eyes bewitching me with their almost feminine beauty, his lips forming into a smile as his expression turns almost questing. Is he...?

No such luck. The possibility that he might be interested is just manifesting itself in my mind when I see someone approach him and throw their arm around his shoulders in a gesture of familiarity, their head ducking low towards his. Frowning, I watch as he drags his gaze from mine and turns to the other man with a smile.

"Shit!" Again I must have uttered my feelings aloud because this time I receive a sharp dig in the ribs.

"Who cares, it's late and I'm working tomorrow. Seriously, can we just go home now?" I turn back to look at Mr Wonderful on the dance floor, my shoulders slumping in defeat when I see him gesturing wildly at the older bloke, clearly in the midst of, what looks to me like a lovers tiff. Great, fucking great.

"Okay fine, lets get out of here" I reply, defeated. To say my mate is relieved is a bit of an understatement as he grabs the sleeve of my shirt and starts dragging me away from the balcony, shoving his way through the crowd in the direction of the exit. He stops suddenly and turns and I find myself sighing in exasperation when Mr 'Let's get out of here now' says he needs a slash and he'll meet me outside.

"Fine!" I call back over my shoulder, "I'll meet you out front at the bus stop then". As soon as he disappears, curiosity gets the better of me and I find myself wandering back in the direction of the dance floor, trying to act calm as my blood starts it's raging journey through my body once more. I scan the sea of bodies from my vantage point, disappointment coursing through me when I see he isn't there. Feeling dejected once more, I head straight for the exit, jamming my fists into my pockets so I don't smash them into a wall.

"Good night?"

"Fuck off" I mutter back, glaring at the bouncer manning the door. He laughs good naturedly which only fuels to piss me off even more, the irritating sound following me as I set off walking. I hunch my shoulders as I make my way a little down the street, keeping an eye out for my mates familiar looking jacket. It's not exactly cold but I'm sweating a bit from the heat and humidity inside the club so the cool air makes me shiver.

Shit, I need to pee. Turning around, I make my way back to the club, changing my mind about asking to go back in when I see a different bouncer standing at the door, arms folded in the usual 'I'm not taking any messing' stance. Great, lets hope there's no one fucking in the alley then. I keep checking back over my shoulder until I'm about half way down the narrow passageway, hidden from the people on the pavement by a row of large, industrial bottle bins. To be honest, I'm kind of surprised there aren't any couple's making out down here but if what I was told earlier is true and there is a back room in the club, then I can understand why.

I'm just about to take my dick out, now thankfully only semi-hard despite the mental images of the hot guy still being embedded in my brain, when I hear tyres squeal and some fracas or other break out on the street. I lean back and twist my head in that direction to check no one's coming, then slip it out, giving my cock a bit of a squeeze as I rest my hand on the wall in front.

"I hoped you'd be waiting out here".

"What the...!" I left my hand to my chest, turning in fright, words spewing from my mouth before I've fully taken in who I'm speaking to. ."Who...who the fuck're you, Hoodini?" No, nope, he's not Hoodini you fucking idiot, he's the God you were lusting after inside the club. Damn. Lucky for me he doesn't take offence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he chuckles, gesturing towards the black door he must've slipped out of.

"I'm not frightened".

"Right" he says, looking at my hand still clutched over my heart, his expression clearly portraying how utterly unconvinced he is. Did I mention he has a sexy voice? Oh, he has a very sexy voice. All deep and velvety and yet rough around the edges. Yeah, his voice really suits him. I find myself caught in those eyes again and only realise I'm swaying slightly towards him when he suddenly reaches out and clutches my arm. "Woah, someone's a bit tipsy".

"No I...I only had a couple of beers" I reassure him, though I've no idea why. Pretending I'm pissed would be far less embarrassing than him knowing I'm literally falling all over myself to be near him.

"Oh, so where's your boyfriend?" he asks, pointedly looking around. "I'm surprised he left you alone."

"He's not my boyfriend".

"No?"

"Uh uh". He glances down, parting his lips and licking them, then glances back at me. It's only when he takes a step forward and looks down again that I follow his gaze, curious, swallowing when I see my rock hard dick in my hand. I forgot about that. You might think I'm joking but I was that caught up in seeing him again and finally hearing his voice, not to mention being close enough to feel him, that I hadn't even realised until now that I'd been unconsciously stroking myself. It's pretty fucking obvious now though.

"Good". His lips crash against mine at exactly the same moment his fingers wrap around my prick, giving it a gentle squeeze and an experimental tug.

"Ah...ahh!" I breath into his mouth, my lips parting on the sigh of pleasure, allowing his tongue access to glide inside. Oh fuck, he tastes so sweet, except when I let the tip of my tongue sweep out across his lower lip and the skin beneath, giving me a brief hit of salt. He nudges further forward, his hips carelessly bumping mine, sending me into the wall behind me with a jolt. He doesn't hesitate as he follows, thrusting his knee between mine, one hand beside my head, to pin me against the wall as the other deftly tugs my jeans down around my thighs.

"Oh God, please...please stop!" I gasp out against his mouth, my hand covering and stalling his as he continues to stroke my dick. He lifts his head, blinking as his eyes lock on mine, puzzled.

"I'm sorry I'm just...I'm so close" I confess. Before he has chance to change his mind and decide I'm crap at this, I drop down into a crouch, my fingers working at the button fly of his jeans until I release him. Holy crap! Taking him in my hand, I look up into his eyes as I dip my head forward, my tongue already out ready to taste him. His breath catches, his eyes dilating as he jerks forward in response, sending his dick a couple of inches past my lips.

Delicious! It's the only word I can think of to describe him. Taking him more firmly in hand, I take his dick back out of my mouth and rub the length of him against my cheek, breathing in the clean, musk scent of his sex. Then I go to work on him, intent on giving him a taster of the best damn blow job I'm capable of. Honestly, I could linger for an entire night just on the head of his cock but time is of the essence here so after a few short sweeps around the ridge and a couple of long licks up the length of his rigid flesh, I flick up the droplets of excitement weeping from the slit and take him in back into my mouth.

"Oh shit...oh fuck yeah...hmm hmm". He's practically humming as I suck on him, thrusting into me gently as I take inch after inch of his length further into my mouth. "Oh God!" He gasps, his hands going to my shoulders as I swallow more of his cock, taking him into my throat. "Oh that's good, hmm yeah keep...ohh keep doing that" he pants, his words punctuated by his cute little gasps of pleasure. He's absolutely rigid against my tongue so I let go with my hands, allowing myself to caress his thighs as they make their way around to his ass. He murmurs incoherently as I snake one of my hands up his chest, his half lidded eyes gazing down at me unfocused as I touch his lips with my fingers.

As though sensing what I want him to do, he takes my wrist and tugs my hand to his mouth, parting his lips so I can slide a couple of fingers inside. He sucks them in, swirling his tongue around the tips to my knuckles, bathing them in his saliva. As he does this, he lifts one of his hands from my shoulder to my cheek, resting it there for a second before asserting a little pressure. Looking at him questioningly, he nods, so I raise myself back up to my full height and rock into him, eliciting a groan, which I capture, as our cocks bump against each other.

Turning us around so it's now his back against the wall, I slip my fingers between his crack, probing to find the puckered entrance of his hole so I can glide my fingertips over the surface of it. Fuckk, it's tiny, I feel it twitch in response, fluttering like butterfly wings against the pad of my index finger in anticipation. He breaks the kiss as I start to press my digit into him, his lips skimming lightly down my throat to suck at my pulse point making me gasp and moan loudly.

Prying my eyes open, I scan around, sure someone must have heard my excitement but aside from the distant chatter from the footpath and the faint thrum of the music inside, the only other sounds come from us.

He's tight, more than I've ever felt before and I can't help wondering if he'd actually be able to take me, that thought alone shocking me more than anything else tonight. I've always pretty much thought of myself exclusively as a bottom but this guy, this gorgeous, sweet, responsive guy is making me question everything I ever thought about myself.

I've only ever been fucked. My last boyfriend, okay, my _only_ boyfriend wasn't versatile and if I'm honest, it never really bothered me, I was happy to go along with that but this guy makes me want to do things I've only ever really had fleeting thoughts about before. He's so gorgeous, his dick is beautiful, not too long, not too thick but just...fucking perfect and I'm sure it would feel divine inside me but his arse...fuck me, I've never and I mean, EVER seen one as smooth and firm and utterly delectable as his. Christ, my own dick feels like it'd happily pound it's way through a brick wall to gain access, it's that fucking hard.

"Do you bottom?" I ask, my voice thick and husky with desire as I search his face for answers. He shakes his head, putting a temporary dampener on my intentions before his eyes catch mine.

"Not...not usually...ohh fuck!" he says uncertainly, his mouth dropping open, an expletive of surprise tumbling from his lips as I insert a second finger, this one going right in to the joint. He licks his lips, his head dropping to rest on my shoulder, his flushed face pressing into the crook of my neck. "But I want you to...to fuck me" he finishes on a gasp, his nails digging into my shoulder as he squirms against my hand.

"Are you sure?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"I'm sure." As if to make certain I understand, he turns his back to me and bends slightly at the waist, pushing that delectable arse of his out towards me. I rest my hand on his hip and take a moment to compose myself. Jesus Christ, I'm actually going to do this. Never in my entire life have a ever felt so much desire for anyone, not even my ex. Reaching around, he grasps my dick and squeezes the clear drops of pre-cum onto the pad of his finger, grinning at me over his shoulder as he lifts it to his lips and sucks on it.

"Oh dear God, don't do that or I'll cum before I'm even inside you" I plead. It's to no avail as he chuckles, slipping his hand behind my neck to drag me in for another shared kiss.

"Sorry" he whispers softly, though it has to be said, he looks anything but. "Now are you gonna fuck me or are you waiting for me to beg?"

"No I..." That's it, shut the fuck up and get on with it, before he changes his mind. He sounds almost as desperate as I feel but, as he doesn't do this often, I make sure to ready him as much as possible, using all the tricks I know to relax him. By the time I'm positioning my dick at his entrance, I've managed to work three fingers inside him, twisting and scissoring them inside his tight hole to the point I feel he can accommodate me.

"Do you feel ready?" I ask, lightly stroking myself with one hand, caressing over his hole with the other.

"Hmm huh" he nods, turning his face to kiss me gently, then more passionately on the lips. I stretch over his back to respond to his kiss, nudging my hips forward a little and wrapping my thumb and forefinger around the tip of my dick as I attempt to breach his entrance. He suddenly jerks his head away, blinking his eyelids rapidly as he looks at me. "W...wait...have... have you got anything?" he asks breathlessly. Fuck, how could I not have even thought of that until now?

"Shit, I haven't, I didn't..." he waves off my attempts at explaining, bending down to root through his jeans pocket until he locates his wallet. I'm sure my heart stops beating for a minute until I see him pull out a square, foil packet, relief coursing through my body when he passes me it.

"Good job you said that, I was getting carried away there" I tell him, laughing nervously. I tear the edge of packet open with my teeth and carefully roll the condom on, slicking the length of my prick with a little more saliva to really get the lube coating working. Then I go back to his entrance and start to press inside. I hear him whimper but he doesn't move away. If anything, he seems to clench his thighs harder, pressing back against me.

"Don't...don't do that, not yet. Just relax...it'll pass" I assure him, stroking up his spine beneath his t shirt with the flat of my hand until I can cup it around his neck. "That's it...ohh yeah..." He cries out as the head of my cock pops past the ring of muscle to enter completely inside him. "You okay?"

"Hmm, just...burns a little but don't stop unless I say...K?"

"Okay." I know I won't be stopping now. From experience, I know that he's over the worst of it and if I have any say in the matter, he'll be feeling anything but pain shortly. "God you're so tight" I breathe against him as I kiss along his collar bone, licking up the droplets of sweat that are gathering at the nape of his neck. He moves his arse against me and I take that as a sign that he's ready to continue, so I cup his shoulder and hip and start to move deeper inside him, inch by inch, slowly until I'm buried completely inside him.

"Oh God, ohh, you're so fucking amazing" I tell him, watching as a bead of sweat drips from my carefully styled hair onto his exposed back. I thrust gently into his arse, small jabs at first so as not to accidentally slip out, the strokes of my cock inside him increasing in pace and depth as he becomes more accustomed to having me inside him.

"Hard...do it harder" he demands, involuntarily pushing back against me. I take that as the sign that he's now fully adjusted to having a cock inside him so I take him at his word, concentrating hard as I withdraw almost completely out before slamming back inside him.

"Oh fuck yeah...just...just like that!" He holds the wall with one hand and anchors me against him by my thigh with the other, his fingertips making white indentations in my skin because he's grasping me so hard. I couldn't give a flying fuck though, this is amazing, way better than I ever thought it could be. I grip his hips as I rock into him, pulling him onto me with each hard thrust.

"Lift your leg" I direct him panting harshly, kicking an empty plastic beer crate beneath his foot as he lifts it.

"Ohh fuckk me!" he cries, his fingernails biting into my flesh even harder as I slam back into him, this time almost lifting him off the concrete with the urgency of my fucking. He cries out again as I angle my thrust inside him and I can't help smiling, knowing that I'm brushing against his prostate with each glide of my prick in his hole.

"I'm gonna cum...oh God...arghh!" I reach around him at the last moment and take his rock solid length into my hand, wanking him once, twice, three times until I feel his cock begin to pulse. Stilling my thrusts, I pull out slightly so he doesn't milk me dry and so he can really enjoy the intensity of his orgasm. Leaning to the side, I watch as he tenses, his dick spurting creamy white strands of fluid onto the backs of my fingers and the wall in quick, rapid bursts. "Oh...ohh!" he finishes with a jerk of his hips, his head flopping down onto his forearm as he loses all the strength in his body. "Holy crap, why...why did I never do that before?" he pants, laughing breathlessly as he peeks around.

"You...you were awesome" I tell him, both incredulous and flattered that I was his first. I lick the fluid he just expelled from the back of my hand and reach out, running my knuckles across his cheek in a deliberate show of affection.

"We haven't finished yet" he says slyly, grinning at me wickedly. He ploughs his fingers through his hair and blows cool air on his face, then turns fully to face me, linking his arms around my neck and lifting one of his legs to hook around my hip so his body is pressed flush against me. "Think you can do it like this?" he asks, his eyes smiling brilliant at me as they capture mine. Is he kidding? I'm hardly going to pass up that opportunity am I?

"Lets find out shall we?" He licks his palm and then reaches behind himself, making me groan when his fingertips come into contact with my dick. Then, grasping it tightly, he pumps it a couple of times and guides it back to his entrance, shimmying his hips back until he impales himself on me once more, this time accommodating himself easily. He seems considerably lighter than I expected as I lift him beneath his arse but that could just be the way my body interprets it seeing as I've got so much testosterone pumping through my veins right at this moment.

I lean back against the wall for support as he begins rocking against me, the pull of his body as he bucks around me making my cock slide easily inside him, not enough to pull out fully but enough to create a wonderful friction that has me on the edge of exploding in moments. He dips his head and kisses me, tangling his tongue with mine, his mouth creating a seal of sorts that muffles the moans of ecstasy coming from between my lips.

As though sensing just how close I am, he releases my mouth, allowing me to cry out as my orgasm takes a hold of me. I clutch him to me tightly, my forehead dropping to his shoulder and my teeth sinking into the flesh there as I anchor him down on me, thrusting with one last burst of energy as I shoot my load inside him.

"Ohh my...oh fuckk!" I gasp out, jerking erratically into him with each powerful burst of fluid from my dick. He tightens his sphincter muscle around me, milking my cock for every last drop of cum until I'm spent. Then it's like we both feel the need to collapse because he gets off me, keeping his arms linked around my neck as we sink against the wall. I slip my cock from his burning hot channel, carefully tying off the condom before tossing it aside and then I pull him against me, breathing in the warm, heady scent of him, imprinting the feel and taste and fragrance of him into my memory.

We stay like that for goodness knows how long, occasionally kissing and stroking, murmuring words of amazement to one another, neither of us seeming to believe that sex can be so awesome. Eventually though, the chill sets in and I realise he's getting up, readying himself to leave. I stand up too, remaining in quiet contemplation as I pull my jeans back up, trying to figure how best to broach the subject of seeing him again. I know it's not likely to happen but the thought of this being it and me never setting eyes on him again is just too much to bear. 'Just fucking ask him, you pussy', my inner voice cries. Patting my pockets to check I've got everything, I turn back to him.

Fuck, he really is gorgeous.

"Will...will I see you again?" There, I said it. Who said I don't know how to take the bull by the horns.

"I hope so" he replies, smiling at me with those pretty eyes.

"When?" Desperate. I sound fucking desperate. But then, I am desperate to see him again.

"Same time same place next week?" So I was right, this was just a shag then. A magnificent shag but still... "Maybe next time we can grab a drink first? Not that that wasn't fun" he says waving at the cum splattered wall behind us, "but I thought..."

"Yeah, great, sounds good" I interrupt. I don't care if he knows I'm keen, he just made all my dreams come true with that one sentence.

"Okay then, next week it is." He turns to go and starts to walk away but hesitates at the end of the alley. "Oh and..." he looks at me expectantly.

"John Paul" I fill in. He smiles, those sexy, unfathomable eyes of his glinting in the light from the nearest street lamp.

"John Paul...I like that" he says thoughtfully, letting my name roll off his tongue. "Well John Paul, maybe next week you could ditch the mate?"

"I uh...I could" I confirm, thinking about my companion for the evening waiting for me right now at the bus stop.

"Great, see ya!" He gives me a wave and then turns, disappearing onto the street at the end of the alley.

"Wait!, I don't even know your name!" I call after him, running to the end of the passage. He stops walking and turns, his dark chocolate eyes framed by those thick, long eyelashes glinting back at me in amusement, the sexy dark beauty spot above his lip dancing as he laughs.

"You will!" he yells back loudly, disappearing once more into the crowd.

Damn right I will.

**Thanks so much for reading, all feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
